Avalon
The Avalon is a light, Spinal-focused [[:Category:Dreadnought|'Dreadnought']]. Description The Avalon is a small, Spinal-focused Dreadnought that can fire a volley of Huge Cannons. Its Spinal damage is insanely high if all of them land a hit, but they can be hard to aim. The Avalon's health points are low for its class making this ship vulnerable and an easy kill for smaller, faster ships. Interior The interior is almost nonexistent. The player enters through a side wing into a square room inside the ship with a control seat in the rear, and two passenger seats in front. Advantages * Ludicrously powerful Spinals. * Spinal weaponry variety allows for adaptation to shield and Hull damage. * Shreds hull by being able to deal almost 2000 damage with a full volley from its Huge Cannons. * Cheap for its class. * Small for a Dreadnought. * Above average turn speed. Disadvantages * Low maneuverability makes the Spinals hard to aim. * Fails to destroy defended Starbases or Ships without support. * Very low health for a Dreadnought, comparable to Battleships like the Loyalist. * Very inaccurate Turrets, making it hard to hit anything. * Lower health than most battleships, making this an easy target to battleships. Strategy * The Avalon should be used as a support or a Siege ship and nothing more. Due to its low health, it is vulnerable to most combat ships. * Keep your eyes on the map. A swarm of Battlecruisers or a fast Battleship could end you. * The element of surprise is crucial if you want to survive in battle. Warp in and fire your Spinals, then Warp out before they react. * Make sure the ship faces upwards so Turrets and Spinals can hit. * If you're participating in a Siege, stay around 6000 studs from the base. That way, your Huge Cannons will still chip away at a Starbase and its Shields or rip apart Hull unhindered by most Turrets. * Any single ship with either good Turrets or fast speed can destroy the Avalon, so make sure you have support. * Stay on your toes and keep moving at all times to reduce the likelihood of incoming damage. * Your best luck in easy ship destruction will be attacking undefended traders. Never dive Miners near a Starbase as the base has lots of Heavy Weapons that will rip apart your ship. Version History * Remodeled in an unknown version. * Received a massive buff that increased its Hull and Shield health as well as increasing the turn speed. * Buffed in version .66b - received 2 Point Defense Lasers, turn rate increased from 0.04 to 0.09, Shield increased from 3200 to 4500, Hull increased from 3200 to 4000 * "Playstyle" changed in version .66b - Shields reduced from 4500 to 3250, Hull reduced from 4000 to 3500, received a new turret/medium flaks switched for a different Turret. Trivia * The name was recommended by 11_43x23mm. * There is a cool-looking Avalon mouse pad for sale on the Galaxy Store. * Used to have 6 Small Torpedoes, then buffed to have 4 large, now re-worked with 8 Huge Cannons. * It is based off the Warlock class Destroyer from Babylon 5. * Its previous model was often compared to a swordfish. * You can fit about 3 wasps in the Avalon. * If you try to say its name in chat Roblox will censor it. Category:Browse Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Ships Category:Capital Ship